The objective of this proposal is to refine the Syrian hamster model of pancreatic cancer. Using BOP N-nitrosobis (2-oxopropyl) amine, a compound which has been shown to induce high incidences of pancreatic ductal adenocarcinoma in randombred hamsters, we propose to screen our stocks of inbred hamsters in dose-response formats to determine which are the most susceptible to pancreatic tumor induction and to improve responsiveness (shorten latency) by hybridization of the most susceptible lines. We also propose to transplant BOP-induced pancreatic tumors to determine whether morphologic features are retained on serial transplantation in syngeneic hamsters to provide materials and background information relevant for chemotherapy studies for another proposal to be made at a later date.